Voices
by bubblegirl89236
Summary: Gohan is hearing a mysterious voice which seems to have taken control of his body. Who and what is behind this and why are they doing this? Can anyone stop Gohan? What does Vegeta know about this mysterious entity? And what secret does this entity hold?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my 2nd fic posted and my very first Dragonball Z fic, posted that is. I have plenty of chapters ready to post, but I am waiting for a few reviews to show me if anyone is interested. I have noticed from reading other Dragonball Z fics that the language varies quite a bit in the stories, so my spelling may be a little different.

* * *

"Gohan, Gohan, what's wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

No reply. In his mind he could hear someone calling to him. "Gohan, help me" This mysterious voice was leading him to her for some unknown purpose.

"Gohan, you're scaring me" she said. By this time Goku had woken up by Chi Chi's calls and Gohan's change of mental energy.

"Gohan" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

All Gohan knew was that he was not to let anyone stop him from getting to the woman. He powered up to push his mother away and she hit her head on the wall behind and slid to the ground unconscious. He acted like nothing had happened and kept walking.

"Chi Chi" Goku shouted and ran to her side. He checked her pulse and once he was satisfied that she would be OK. He would have called for Goten to help subdue his brother but he knew that at the moment Gohan would kill him if he got in the way.

Goku powered up to get ahead of Gohan. He landed right in front of Gohan and caused him to stop walking any further.

"Gohan, what's wrong with you?" Goku said.

"She needs my help, can't you hear her calling?"

"Who?".

"Elise". After saying that he powered up and flew off.

Goku flew after him. Whilst following Gohan he used his telepathic powers (newly acquired) to contact Vegeta.

"Vegeta. Can you hear me?"

"What now Kakorot?"

"Gohan is being controlled by someone called "Elise" and I can't stop him on my own without killing him"

"I'll be there in 5"

Vegeta caught up with Goku in three minutes. Goku sensed that Vegeta knew more than he was letting on, but for now he was more occupied with helping Gohan.

"Why don't we just stop him?" Vegeta asked

"Because we may not be trying to hurt him but he has no problem with hurting us. He knocked his mother unconscious for just touching him on the shoulder".

"Hmm" he replied with an added nod of the head.

A few minutes later Gohan landed in the middle of some desert. Before Vegeta and Goku could land they noticed what Gohan was doing.

"Ka-meh-hah-meh-haaaaa"

Gohan had made a deep tunnel but focused enough for him to fit in – one meter in diameter. He powered down and slid down the tunnel.

"We better follow him".

Vegeta replied with his normal nod of the head.

Goku jumped into the hole first, followed by Vegeta. When they got to the bottom they saw Gohan by a door to a buried spaceship. Before they could take another step Gohan ripped the door off its hinges. He walked inside and Goku and Vegeta followed closely.

As soon as they were inside of the spaceship Gohan seemed to be in control again as he turned round and looked straight at Goku and Vegeta.

"Dad, where are we?" Gohan said.

"I don't know son, you came here" Goku said.

"The girl..." is all Gohan got out before some robot had shot him with something.

* * *

That's it for now. I have the next chapter ready in waiting. I accept any and all reviews, but please try to keep them friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope people are reading this, because i thought it was a good story, and i would hate for it to be wasted. Keep rating or i may give up on posting the story and i have many twists all lined up and ready to go - It would be a shame to waste them.**

**

* * *

**

The robot had shot Gohan with a tranquilizer and took a sample of blood and fled the scene.

"GOHAN!!" Goku said as he ran to Gohan's side. He took out the dart and flicked it across the floor. Picked up his son and flew off to follow that robot. Closely tailed by Vegeta. Who recognised this place but kept it to himself.

The robot put the sample into the computer and the computer put it into Elise who at the moment was suspended in a container filled with a purple liquid her body supported by harnesses. The liquid drained and the gold crown's jewel started to glow and her eyes snapped opened. She powered up and broke out of the capsule and the harnesses. Then she walked towards Goku, Gohan and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta stopped flying when they saw the girl in front of them. Vegeta stopped for another reason.

"Elise... but, but your dead" Vegeta said.

"Now, now Vegeta. You were only five when I disappeared and think back. Did you actually see me die?"

"Your point exactly it has been 20 years and you don't look a day older. I was there you don't have to remind me I have never forgotten"

"Vegeta how do you know her?" Goku said putting Gohan down against the wall.

"She's, she's, she's..."

"I'm his sister – older sister, kind of, well I was born first".

The jewel in her crown glowed again. Then suddenly for no reason (well that the others could see) she powered up to super saiyan level 2.

"You will leave Gohan here" She said.

"Why don't you come with us Elise" Vegeta said.

"Or die. Don't think just because you are filthy Saiyan's like me that I won't kill you" Elise continued.

"_Vegeta it's the crown, I'll distract her by fighting her and you remove it" Goku said using his telepathy._

"I will not let you take my son".

"Fine then you'll have to get past me to get out"

Goku powered up to super saiyan level 3. Then she matched him in level. Vegeta was the most shocked as he didn't know how his now little sister had become so strong as it is impossible for a woman let alone a child, even a pure blood saiyan to be this powerful.

She was using her own mind control over Gohan – or so she thought. She told him to get the tranquiliser gun from behind her. He did that whilst she and Goku fought. Vegeta was keeping an eye over his sister and trying to take it all in.

Gohan picked up the gun and aimed at Goku. _"Gohan aim at her" Goku said in Gohan's head._ Now Goku and Elise were looking at Gohan. "Do it now" she commanded.

* * *

**Who will Gohan listen to? Come back to see in the next instalment. It's all ready all i want is a few reviews to show people actually want me to post - i need a confindence boost :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next instalment.**

* * *

**Previously:**

**Gohan picked up the gun and aimed at Goku. _"Gohan aim at her" Goku said in Gohan's head._Now Goku and Elise were looking at Gohan. "Do it now" she commanded.**

* * *

He quickly moved his aim to the left, and towards Elise. He fired. She powered down and started to fall backwards. Goku caught her and lowered her to the floor. Vegeta took the control band off her head and crushed it into dust.

"Let's get out of here" Gohan said before he fell unconscious.

"Vegeta you take your sister, and I'll take Gohan"

"OK, we'll take them back to my place". Vegeta said.

"Right lets go". Goku said putting Gohan over his shoulder.

Vegeta picked his now little and once thought lost sister and held her in both hands as he did not want to lose her again.

Vegeta led the way back to his house and Goku followed.

Goku and Vegeta landed outside the house and walked into Vegeta's and Bulma's bedroom. Vegeta put Elise down on the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed and indicated for Goku to put Gohan down on the bed next to Elise. Goku put Gohan down on the bed and sat on the corner of the bed so that he was facing Vegeta.

"Vegeta, how come you never said you had a sister". Goku said.

"Well I used to. But when I was 5 a saiyan scientist tried to take me to turn me into a weapon that he could use to over throw my family. And when he tried to take me I was resistant and it caused Elise to notice i was in trouble and she defended me as she felt it was her duty as my big sister, and as we were growing up she always looked out for me. She fought him to protect me and told me to run at first i said no but she said that i had to or we would both die. And all I remember i started to run and when i turned around quickly, there was some big explosion which blew me backwards and caused me to hit my head and when I woke up they were both gone and I was informed that she was dead".

"I guess you'll have a few questions for her when she wakes up then?"

"Correct"

"Err Vegeta, is it me or was that not there five minutes ago" Goku said pointing in Elise's direction.

* * *

**What is Goku pointing at??? - I know exactly what's going to happen - a definate twist in the tale - and i have many more including a Mega twist later. You are definatly going to want to see the ending i have instore :)**

**A mega short chapter but i wanted a cliff hanger :P The next chapter is extra long and ready to go :) The next chapter will be up sometime later today - as the weekends i have off to get ahead with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To make up for my short chapters - heres a nice long one - I hope it doesn't dissapoint.**

**Oh, it has been brought to my attention i haven't actually mentioned the ages of my main characters, Gohan and Elise. Gohan is 18 and Elise has the body age of 16 and because she was away from society her mental age has remained the same (16) the only thing exceptionally different is that her power is far more developed for a 16 year old and being a Saiyan female she was very mature to begin with (I believe that Sayains are a very old race - explaining how they have had time to evolve to be so powerful). Don't forget ANYTHING can happen in the dbz world all it needs is a little imagination :)**

**I have also jus noticed i haven't thrown a disclaimer out yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DBZ or the DBZ universe itself (even though that would be totally awsome - i would have never let the show end) but the character Elise of this story is of my creation.**

**

* * *

**

"What the... no that's impossible. The ship was sealed off. No...It can't be" Vegeta said staring at the bulge that was her stomach.

"She was calling to _**Gohan**_. The robot took some blood from _**Gohan**_ and we never found where that went. But now I am thinking that we just did. How long will it take for her to give birth?" **(it's a mirical Goku using his brain)**

"At this rate 24 hours – max"

"I bet it was that scientist's work" Goku said.

Gohan woke with a start and threw an energy ball right at Goku.

"Hey, easy Gohan, you're ok" Goku said catching the ball of light and absorbing it.

Gohan started to relax and lied back down. "Sorry, I guess I am still a bit jumpy" Gohan said as flashes of memory came back.

"Understandable"

"Oh my God is mum ok?" Gohan said realising what he had done to her.

"She's fine, you only knocked her out".

"You feel up to bringing her and Goten over?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that now"

Gohan stood up and walked a little before his legs buckled and Goku caught him again and put him back on the bed.

As Goku put him back on the bed he said, "Maybe not. Don't worry I'll call them over later".

"Kakorot, Gohan will be like this until the child is born. It is common for pure blooded females to attach themselves to the males energy using their energy to speed up the development of the child" Vegeta said.

"What!?" Gohan said incapacitated on the bed.

"Oh I forgot we didn't tell you yet. Elise is carrying your child. That robot stole your DNA and probably used it to make her pregnant" Goku blurted out in his casual manner.

"But that wasn't even 24 hours ago"

"Well she was captured and tortured by a scientist. Who knows what else they did to her?"

"As I was saying Gohan you will be incapacitated until the child is born. Or extremely weak. But they will protect you at all costs. It's like instinct". Vegeta continued.

"Vegeta you've grown so much". Elise said

"Wish I could say the same".

"The scientist" she said sitting up" he experimented on me and tortured me... I never gave him the information he wanted and as punishment he forced my body to age slower; he said to give me more time to "think". A few years later he invented the control collar and made me do his bidding. He...he even made me pregnant so when the bond had made him weak enough, I killed him and the baby went with him into oblivion. I'm just glad I kept you safe Veggie".

"ELLIE. You're pregnant again" Vegeta said frustrated that she was still calling him Veggie after all these years.

"What?!" she said raising her power.

"See, mood swings... It's his baby" Vegeta said pointing at Gohan.

"Oh he did save me. I am sorry Gohan, and you should feel better tomorrow. Here you go". She said putting a hand over his chest.

She gave half of his energy back. "You'll get the rest back when they are born".

"They?!" Gohan said standing up.

"They're twins. I have just started to feel them kicking. You want to feel?"

"Err yeah sure". He said reaching out. She put his hand over her pregnant belly. "Wow they are so strong".

"Just like their Daddy".

"Can we feel" Goku said.

"Sure, you want to too Vegeta?"

"OK".

She turned around on the bed so her legs were hanging off the bed so that they could reach her tummy; which was now a huge lump.

"Wow that is so amazing I have never felt a kick like that" Gohan said, actually getting excited over being a father.

"So they will be three quarter saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah the scientist programmed the robot to seek out the one with the most saiyan blood they could get with the most power. And that included hidden power, she seemed to have recognised Gohan's true power since they were connected it wasn't much of a surprise. It was his plan to use me to create new "weapons" that he could mould using me to contact the male and control him using my mind".

"Luckily I sealed the ship from the inside so I wouldn't destroy the planet looking for my mate like the scientist instructed".

"I'm sorry about earlier I couldn't fight the device anymore, he had found out that by electrocuting me that my mind grew tired, and he didn't stop till I was completely under his control".

"Well your free now. Any ideas on what you would like to do?"

"Well since you're asking. After I give birth I would like to train with you guys. If that's not too much trouble".

"I wouldn't mind having more people to spar with". Goku said in his usual chipper way

"I would really like to see how strong you are now Vegeta. If your strength is anything like it was when you were a boy you must be amazing to fight".

"We'll see when the children are born".

"Shouldn't be too long now. I reckon about five hours should do it" Elise said patting her tummy.

"WHAT!?" all the men in the room said simultaneously.

"The scientist changed my DNA so that I do not need to carry children for very long".

"Could you give me and my sister a little privacy for a minute?"

"Err, sure. Come on Gohan lets go find Bulma and Trunks" Goku said.

Once they had left Vegeta closed the door and Elise sat herself up as it was really uncomfortable lying down when her stomach was so huge.

"Elise, could you please tell me what happened that day".

"First you tell me what you remember".

"The scientist was after me and I was putting up a fight because he was trying to take me away. Then you came in and started to fight with him. Then suddenly there was an explosion and I was knocked out cold. When I came to you were both gone and I was told that you were dead".

"Well most of what you remember is true. But the explosion was me. I was so angry that he was trying to take you away from me that I lost myself in my emotions and I brought him to the brink of death but just as I was about to finish him off he put something over my wrists that started to use my power against me and once it had drained all my energy I passed out. Next thing I know is that the scientist had taken me half way across the galaxy and he put the me in a room that kept my power under control and wouldn't allow me to power up and escape.

I never forgot about you. You were what kept me fighting otherwise I would have ripped apart the known galaxies by now".

"Explain one thing, how did you get so strong?"

"I was under constant training and that was for twenty years, I only slept for 5 hours a day and he forced me to eat using the control collar. I missed you Veggie".

"Oh, yeah that reminds me Ellie. Please stop calling me that I am not five anymore".

"I'm sorry Vegeta it's just been so long and I just thought..."

"What?"

"Vegeta, it's time" She exclaimed with delight and horror.

"No, not this soon"

"Well, tell that to them bacause they don't seem to want to wait".

"I'll go get Bulma"

"Who?"

"My wife"

"Children?"

"What?"

"You got any?"

"Yes one boy, and one girl. No more questions".

"Hurry up Vegeta. They're not going to stay in here all day".

"Women" he whispered.

Vegeta bolted out of the room and into the living room. Everyone was here now; Chi Chi, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Bulla, Goku and Bulma. Goku had told Chi Chi to come over and had just finished explaining to everyone what was going on.

"She's having the children NOW"

"Chi Chi and Gohan come with me" Bulma said.

"Why me?" Gohan said.

"Because you are the father you fool" Vegeta said.

They all ran into Vegeta's bedroom.

"Vegeta you know anything about Saiyan pregnancy?"

"No, I only have half blood children"

"Well unless you want me to blow your house apart you better put me in this, she said throwing him a capsule"

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it"

"Gohan you carry her outside, everyone else follow me"

Gohan picked her up with ease and followed everyone else outside. Vegeta threw the capsule and it turned in to a dome shaped room.

"Gohan carried her inside and put her on the bed"

"Only Saiyan's should come inside" she shouted so that everyone could hear her.

"Why?" Bulma said.

"Because your bodies are too fragile for the energy I will be giving off"

"Ok we'll sent Goku in".

Once all the Saiyan's were inside.

"Any of you know how to deliver a baby?"

"Everyone was shaking their heads"

"Well someone's got to catch the baby then cut to cord – that's it. But first I want all of you to power up as high as you can".

"But we'll destroy everything" Goku said.

"No this place won't let any energy escape. I need you all to do this for the children".

All of the Saiyan's including Elise were powering up. Goku and Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan 3, Gohan went Mystic and Elise went Super Saiyan 4. They were all too stunned by her power to even ask how she had ascended to this level.

"That's enough"

Everyone else around her powered down.

"Gohan, Goku catch the children" Elise said followed by an ear-piercing scream and her energy increased even more. The first child popped out and Gohan caught it, cut the cord and turned his back to shield the child, as the energy Elise was giving out could harm the child. Her power increased even further and the last child popped out. Goku caught the baby and cut the cord.

"Everyone out now!!" Elise shouted.

"What?" Vegeta shouted.

"Just trust me get out now"

Everyone ran outside and when the door was shut except for Vegeta.

"I can't hold it" Elise managed to say before she gave an ear-splitting scream.

Then a ball of darkness engulfed her body expanded a metre and then shrank back into her. Vegeta saw it all and when she was unconscious he ran out of the room.

"Bulma and Chi Chi take the children someplace safe".

Gohan and Goku handed the children over to the women and they jetted of in their car.

"What is it Vegeta" Gohan asked as he felt his powers returning to full strength and he started flexing his muscles.

"It's Elise something's wrong an orb of black energy engulfed her and it seemed to come from herself and she absorbed it".

Gohan went down on one knee clutching at his heart.

"What is it Gohan?" Goku said.

"Can't you feel all that negative energy?" Gohan said.

"You must still be linked to Elise, it's not uncommen" Vegeta said.

Suddenly all the pain rushed away from Gohan and he stood up.

"I can't feel her energy anymore. But something new in it's place"

"Yes I can feel it too" Vegeta said.

"Wait, I can feel her still inside, somewhere" Gohan said.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything the room exploded with sheer energy.

After the brightness faded Elise was standing there but fully healed back to her usuall slender self and you wouldn't have known that she had ever had children let alone under 5 minutes ago.

"Forget about me?".

"Elise what's wrong with you, don't you want to see your children. We have one boy and one girl" Gohan said.

"As it was written as she gives birth unto her children she shall become as she was meant to be. Destroyer of worlds" Elise said coldly. Powering up to Super Saiyan level 4.

"I do not know who you are but you are not Elise you are not the mother of those children" Vegeta said.

"I am what she was meant to be, it does not matter by the name I am called. The original consciousness is almost gone, it was, unneeded" Elise said. "Fight me and you die, and your world will burn. I have planned to keep this world intact a place for me to bring my children up and with you by my side, Gohan, you could live to see your children have children of their own. As for you two I will only say this once, get in my way and I shall kill you".

"Then you will have to start with me" Vegeta said powering up as much as he could in anger.

Elise went into her fighting stance. Vegeta being his normal arrogant self flew straight towards her and started throwing punches, kicks and energy attacks. He ended his little rampage with a avalanche of energy balls. Leaving smoke in her place.

"I am very disappointed Vegeta" she said dusting herself off (not a scratch on her or her clothes) and leaving the dust around her to settle. "My turn" she added.

She started to charge her attack at point blank range.

* * *

**What will become of Vegeta??? What is going on with Elise??? Can anyone stop her??? The fate of the dbz universe hangs in the balance.**

**Any more questions???? I am happy to answer them :)**

**Watch out for the next chapter to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back again and I feel that this chapter is more of an aquired taste - i am a big fan of the theme of destiny and it occationally rubs off on my story**

* * *

_Previously: Elise seems to have gone psycho and is currently charging her attack at point blank range from Vegeta. _

* * *

Just as she was about to fire she reabsorbed the energy and fell down to her knees. Instead of powering down her power kept increasing.

"This is not right, you do not belong here. I will not let you hurt my family and the ones I love" she started saying to herself aloud.

"But you know as well as I we were always destined for this"

"But I do not accept this fate, I never have. We are not the same you and we are not of the same mind, you were designed I was created".

Suddenly a big ball of light engulfed her and she split into two. Identical in every way except one got up and the other stayed down.

"She has made her choice and I have made mine, but get in my way and you will be no more" Is all she said before she flew away.

"Elise" Vegeta said as they all ran to her side.

Her eyes suddenly opened but they were white and she stood up. "It has been done, as it was prophesized, from one being there are now two. And the great battle shall begin".

"Is it said who will win?" Gohan said.

"It is only written that one shall survive".

"Where is this written" Vegeta said.

"Our creation and design was foretold at the beginning of time. Before time was time. All things have been written but not all things are told. That would spoil the ending" Elise said, with a smile on her face.

Before anyone could ask more questions, her eye-lids closed and when she opened them again she was in Gohan's arms.

She smiled as she looked up into Gohan's eyes, she could not have asked for a better mate.

She stood up. "I know what you are thinking. This is not your fight to finish. Gohan go look after our children. I do not want any possibility of them growing up with no parents at all".

"But we can help" Gohan said.

"Gohan if you do not go I will knock you unconscious and you know I can".

"Fine, but you better come back or I am going to drag your ass back down here" Gohan said before flying to his new born children.

"What about you two? Why aren't you leaving?"

"I am going to make sure that your children still have a mother" Goku said.

"But I must go alone. I do not want my familie's blood on my hands. I would rather sacrifice myself. My children need you both. Who else is going to teach them to be so strong".

"I was hoping you were" Vegeta said.

She powered up and flew off. Even though she knew for a fact that they were going to follow her, she didn't seem to care. She knew that what was meant to happen will happen and she will fight for all her might to make sure she does everything she can, plus she already knew that Vegeta would not budge and she had observed Goku and determined that once he made up his mind, that was it.

When she landed she turned around and said, "If any of you get killed, I will take my vengeance apon the universe. So do not cross me".

"Chill Out Elise" Goku said.

"Sorry I think a little of the prophecy is still in my head".

"I mean it though, for the sake of the children, don't get yourself killed" Vegeta pleaded **(and that is one thing i have never seen him do - so it shows his bond with his sister even though they grew up apart)**

"We'll be sitting on the sidelines" Goku said.

"Vegeta?" she asked knowing that if she did not he would surely interfear.

"Of course – this is your battle".

Elise flew right up to her twin, who was about a mile away. "So what can I call you?". **(I am going to call the other Elise - Elise B - so original i know)**

"I need not a name, I am the end, I am the beginning" Elise B said.

"You forget we are of the same mind, I am your end and I am my children's beginning" Elise said, the words seemed to just flow out of her mouth.

"We shall see" Elise B said, all she wanted to do was raise the children to help her in destroying the universe.

They both powered up to the max and started fighting, Vegeta and Goku could barely keep track. Their power was equal in every way. After 15 minutes of fighting with no one landing one hit and blocking every blow. They did something very different.

"It seems that this battle may have to be fought over different grounds" The heartless one said (that being Elise B).

"So it seems, we go back to the beginning, the way it was before and only one shall survive and as it was written, the greatest battle shall take place..." Elise said.

"and the fate of the universe will be decided" Elise B continued.

Elise turned away from her doppelganger and looked right at Vegeta and Goku. "I am sorry this is the way it must be" she said.

Both Goku and Vegeta heard this and went to stop her from doing something she shouldn't. "No" they both shouted simultaneously and before they could reach her they saw a white and dark light appear and converge.

Goku and Vegeta were blown away and since the explosion of energy came from beneath them they were pushed up high into the air. Enough force to knock them unconscious. However as they were falling the rush of air awoke them and they narrowly stopped themselves a few meters from the ground.

As they stood up on the ground they saw only one Elise on the floor unconscious. They rushed over to her side.

"Is it you Elise?" Vegeta asked.

"For the moment" she whispered opening her eyes slightly. "Take me to my children and Gohan...please" she pleaded.

Goku picked her up. As strong as a woman she was she was still very light and felt fragile.

"Thank you for..." was all she got out before she fell unconscious.

"Elise, Elise. Wake up" Vegeta shouted one step short from shaking the very life out of her.

* * *

**Will Elise be ok??? Is the battle over??? Is it the real Elise??? - Find out next time**

**I know my fanfic is very different to most out there - I do have a very wild imagination, or weird - but i still hope it entertains the small audience i have gathered.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next instalment of "Voices", sorry it's posted a bit late today.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Elise, Elise. Wake up" Vegeta shouted one step short from shaking the very life out of her._

* * *

"Vegeta it's ok she's very weak but she's still alive, we better take her to the lookout. Dende can heal her and our family is there".

Vegeta replied with his usual "hmm" and the nod of the head. By now Goku had figured out that Vegeta only did this when he was worried or when he knew you were right but was too arrogant to admit it.

Goku put his two fingers on his forehead. Vegeta knowing what Goku was about to do put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku used his instant transition. They materialized on the lookout right infront of everyone.

"Put her down here Goku" Dende said.

He put her down and they all stepped backwards to give them some room. Dende held his hands over her and started to heal her. He took a whole minute. That was not normal.

"_Maybe she is more injured than I thought" Gohan thought to himself, he didn't know why but he was beginning to warm up to the idea of having his own family, and he didn't want it to be taken from him._

"I am sorry, I have healed her but she is fighting some sort of internal battle and I cannot save her from her own mind as i can only heal physical wounds" Dende declared.

Gohan picked her up and walked into another room. Vegeta and Goku followed him. Goku was unsure how he had become so attached but figured it had something to do with that bonding process. Vegeta knew that Gohan was accepting his new instincts; he was looking after his mate; Vegeta thought that it would be more intense between the two of them because there was more Saiyan blood involved.

Gohan put her down on the bed and sat on the edge looking at **his **children that were sleeping in the very same room. They hadn't even named them yet. He wanted to do that together.

Vegeta and Goku were just watching Gohan as his behaviour has been quite erratic and unpredictable recently and this was no different.

As soon as Gohan took his mates hand there was some kind of spark between them. Her eye's snapped open and she pulled Gohan in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for" Gohan asked, shocked that she was awake, let alone kissing him, but he wasn't going to argue any time soon"

"Just for being there for me, just feeling the connection between us gave me the strength to break free for a minute" Elise replied with a sweet smile on her face. "I don't have long I have just come to tell you that this battle going on inside my head will take a whole year, my opposite let it slip that this battle was also predetermined and will last one whole year, exactly. I broke free to make sure you destroy my body while you have the chance, as I fear this is a battle I cannot win" After she said this she fell back to the bed unconscious once again.

"Why don't we get the dragon balls to fix this mess" Gohan said looking at Vegeta and Goku.

Her back arched. Her eyes opened; they were white once more. "The great eternal dragon has no power over these matters. As it was written, the dragon may not interfere with the grand design as what is meant to be will be. It was also written that the man who has the heart of this vessel has the power to sway the outcome of this battle. It was foretold that he is the other half to this story... and this has not told". She stopped turned to Gohan and said "It is time to for fill your destiny...Gohan. Just as it was written".

Her eyes closed and she dropped back to the bed. Gohan scooped her up and headed out.

"Where are you taking her?" Vegeta demanded.

"The hyperbolic time chamber. If she does not regain conrtol I will destroy the entrance to the chamber and so that this will all occur in just a day".

"I am going with you" Goku said.

Gohan turned to Goku just to say, "No, you can't fight all my battles for me dad. Take care of my children. You too Vegeta".

Vegeta and Goku would have argued but they knew how important it is to follow your heart; well Vegeta knew that you should never get in the way of a Saiyan and his mate; it was a sure fire way to get yourself killed.

Gohan carried her into the chamber and the door closed behind them.

* * *

**Which side of Elise will win??? Will Gohan become trapped in the time chamber??? Who will save the day and the universe???**

**The story is nearly over, not much more to go, i will probably edit the story if people are not happy or submit a remastered version.**

**Review to show me whether i need to redo any sections??? keep them polite though :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late, but hey, better late than never :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Gohan carried her into the chamber and the door was closed._

* * *

Gohan put her on the bed. He got on the bed and sat behind her head, cross-legged (It is a really big bed). He put his hands either side of her head, but did not touch her face. He seemed to be acting in pure instinct and he just went a long with it as he was going to do everything he could to help Elise.

He closed his eyes and his hands started to glow. Once his hands were charged up with enough power, he moved them closer to her face so that he was touching her cheeks, but ever so lightly.

He was now inside her head. It was pitch black; _"That can't be a good sign" Gohan said to himself._ He saw two Elise's both standing opposite each other, almost like a reflection. Almost, being the word, one had an aura of pure evil the other had an aura of love and light, just like him, but his had always been stronger. Their aura's were concealed and it was now impossible to tell which was which.

A voice spoke "Choose wisely you are the only one who can choose who lives and who dies"

"But no man should have that power"

"You are truly the chosen one... Your heart will guide you. You and you alone have the power to free and destroy one of them. You have an eternity to choose. So choose well. Once you have chosen I will reveal myself – the true voice of destiny".

Gohan didn't need an eternity to choose. He knew who was who. But he told himself to test them as he did not want to destroy his mate and the woman of his dreams based on a hunch. As soon as the voice had faded both of the Elise's started to walk towards Gohan in sync.

"Gohan your here. Quick get yourself out before she escapes." the one on his right said.

"Don't forget they both love you as you are the father of their children" the voice echoed in his head.

"Gohan, how are the children. Quick let's get out of here before she destroys the entire universe" sais the one on the left.

"I give you both one chance to answer me, one at a time, whisper to me your answer" Gohan said.

"I must destroy you both to be sure the other does not escape, what do you say to that?" Gohan continued.

"If you must. Know that I love you. Look after our children and...live well". The one on the right whispered.

"Do it. It's the only way to save the universe. Make sure you bring up our children well and make sure they are a force of light like they were meant to be" The other Elise replied.

"Just as I thought. I shall do whatever it takes to save the universe" He said most confidently; his hunch was correct

The first Elise closed her eyes and turned away. The other just blinked heavily in agreement and turned away and smiled.

Gohan started "Ka...meh...haa...meh..."

* * *

**What will happen next?????**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about leaving you all hanging. My mind got side tracked with my other fanfics.**

So here it is...

* * *

_Previously:_

Gohan has chosen to destroy both of the women claiming to be Elise. And is about to destory the mother of his children.

* * *

Suddenly, Gohan changed his aim to the one on his left.

"haaa" he finished. The energy went hurling towards her and she was obliterated into nothingness in a mere few seconds.

"But how?!" The only Elise left standing declared.

"You were the only one that knew love. She was deprived of feeling and could mimic it but could not express it" The mysterious voice said as if on loud speaker.

Then they saw nothing but blackness, they couldn't see themselves or each other.

They awoke to the real world. Well the time chamber. They were both able to stand, but barely.

Gohan looked up at the clock. They had been there for a whole year. They supported each other and headed for the door. They managed to open it. They got a few steps out were everyone was waiting.

Gohan took one more step and passed out.

Elise who had coped with being starved on too many an occasion, managed to push past everyone and walk to the edge of the lookout. She wouldn't have made it past them but they all tried to catch Gohan on reflex. Vegeta however after briefly being concerned for Gohan turned to Elise.

Elise was right on the edge of the lookout. "Elise?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Veggie, that you?" was all she said before she started to pass out and fell off the lookout.

"Elise!" Gohan said from the floor, adrenaline now coursing through his veins, jumping up knowing his mate was in danger, he darted over there. Given his incredible speed he saw her fall in slow motion and he had just enough energy to keep going.

He arrived a moment too late and she started falling at an increasing rate.

Gohan dived off the lookout and flew as fast as he could trying to catch up with her. Luckily all that was directly under her was water. Gohan had never been so desperate. Elise fell into the water and was slowly sinking. This gave Gohan the time to catch up with her. He flew straight through the water with no speed change. He felt her fading energy and guided himself to her. He scooped her up bridal style and shot out of the water and back up to the lookout.

Her heart was still beating but she was not breathing. _"Not good"_ he concluded to himself.

He flew as fast as he could. He got to the lookout and put her down. Everyone had turned their attention towards him and Elise. Gohan spent most of his energy. Gohan slammed his fist hard into her chest. She coughed up all the water. She didn't have any energy left to breathe let alone to open her eyes. Gohan used the last sliver of energy he had and transferred it to her. As soon as he saw the rise and fall of her chest his heart gave out and he stopped breathing and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**Is this the end for our hero???**

**Maybe... but find out in the next instalment.**

**The reason they could last so long without food is because they had a little help from a mysterious friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter? - I apoligise for the lateness - I thought i had already posted this chapter, my mistake.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Her heart was still beating but she was not breathing. Must have water in her lungs he concluded. He flew as fast as he could. He got to the lookout and put her down. Everyone had turned their attention towards him and Elise. Gohan spent most of his energy. Gohan slammed his fist hard into her chest (not breaking any ribs). She coughed up all the water. She didn't have any energy left to breathe let alone to open her eyes. Gohan used the last sliver of energy he had and transferred it to her. As soon as he saw the rise and fall of her chest his heart gave out and he stopped breathing and he collapsed on the floor._

* * *

Everyone fled to the scene.

"Gohan?!" Vegeta said. It was odd for him to show such concern for him but Vegeta was thankful that Gohan brought his sister back into his life and saved her life.

"Gohan" Goku shouted.

"Dende, heal him quick" Chi Chi said.

Dende bowed his head "I am sorry he is gone".

"No my baby" Chi Chi said kneeling over Gohan's body sobbing quietly.

Chi Chi got up with her head still looking towards the ground. She wiped her tears and rolled up her sleeves. She walked over to Dende.

Picking Dende up by the collar she started shaking him about shouting, "don't you dare give up on my Gohan, he can't go not now, he has a family to look after, after all he has done, you don't even try".

She stopped shaking him about when Goku put his hand on her arm. "Chi, there's nothing he can do".

She dropped the young Namek on the floor. Her crying resumed and Goku embraced her in a hug with her fists on his chest.

"Cough* Cough* bit of water *Cough* Cough*" from Elise in the background.

"Elise your awake?" Vegeta said, not knowing how to tell her that her mate had died to save her.

Vegeta picked her up and stood her up where Goku and the others were standing. Facing away from Gohan's fresh corpse, which he hoped she had not seen.

Dende with no prompt walked over to Elise and healed her. At first she was startled but she soon calmed down when she realised he was helping her. Then Dende walked back to where he was standing.

"Where's Gohan?" Elise said.

Before she could get a response she fell down to her knees clutching at her heart. "No, he can't be, we were destined for each other, I refuse to live without him, I would rather die and be with him then live without him". She stood up and her soul seemed to come out of her body as she passed out again. Then the astral projection of Elise seemed to become more solid.

"I am glad we finally meet" The ghostly image said. (by the way this ghost is in front of Gohan and Elise's bodies and everyone else is on the opposite side looking at this apparition).

"Who are you" Vegeta said.

"I am the designer and the creator of all"

"What were you doing inside Elise?"

"She was the harbinger of evil " it said pointing to Elise "and he is the bringer of light, but I sense you all noticed that Gohan was special" it continued pointing to Gohan's corpse "I am to make sure the universe lives in balance and to cancel out the evil I needed to bring the light and dark together"

"Just tell me one thing" Chi Chi said finally facing the apparition. "Why him? Why did my son have to die?"

"Because only the purest light in the universe can extinguish the darkness and your son gave up his life to preserve the woman he loved".

"Was it worth it. There must be more evil out there just waiting".

"That may be true, but your son will be there to bring the light. Just as Elise was the harbinger of Darkness, Gohan was the vessel of light and nothing can put out that light, not forever anyway. He was chosen because of his capacity for love even with a dark background of Saiyan ancestry".

"Even his death was born out of love; a sacrifice for his children and his mate. This even I could not control. Once the idea of love was created it took its own shape just as evil did. If it wasn't for Gohan there wouldn't have been a vessel for the light and the universe as you know it would be gone in an instant. Gohan was an extraordinary man. This universe needs all the light it can get and I cannot permit him to die. Not just yet anyway, when someone else is born with a pure of heart, they will have a natural ability to harness the light inside them just as Gohan did. Ah yes, I can see them now, in the future. With the Z fighters here the light will continue to grow and spread".

The apparition went back into Elise. She stood up eyes white. "Gohan, what you did was pure of heart and a noble thing to do. Your reward shall not be death". She said. "It shall be life" she whispered but so that they could all hear, she pointed her hand at Gohan, then Gohan began to glow.

Breathing was heard from Gohan's corpse.

"My work here is done. Do not let the darkness rule over the light or all is lost".

Out of where Elise's white eyes were, the apparition left her body (Leaving the real Elise to fall back down and be caught by Vegeta) and floated off into space gracefully and extremely fast. But really it went back to its original form; the universe.

Dende ran off to Gohan and healed him. But he stayed unconscious.

"Gohan?!" Elise shouted as if waking from a bad dream.

She jumped out of Vegeta's grasp and ran over to Gohan.

"Gohan!!" she said shaking him about at the same time, trying to wake him.

"mmmmmmmmmm... Elise!!!" Gohan said slowly waking from his long dream.

"Hungry are we?" Elise said grinning at Gohan and hugging every bit of him she could get hold of, since he was mostly lying on the floor.

"Yeah actually, aren't you, we haven't eaten for a year?"

"grrrr" Elise's stomach replied. "Yeah, now you mention it" Elise said embarrassed by her stomach's eager reply.

"Easy you two, you will be quite weak until you get some food down you"

"In all the rush I never got to use these" Gohan said revealing two capsules from his pocket.

"Elise, want to have a picnic?"

"A what?!"

"Don't worry, I'll show you".

Gohan took Elise's hand and flew off to the humongous patch of grass outside his house (he was still living with Goku and Chi Chi - and flying didn't take that much energy).

He threw down a third capsule from his pocket which gave them a huge picnic blanket. Then he swiftly threw the other two simultaneously and out popped their feast.

"mmm I like picnics" Elise said after seeing what it actually was.

She gave him a passionate kiss.

"Me too" Gohan said smiling.

* * *

**For the long wait i am going to post the epilogue straight away.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought having this would bring the fanfic to a nice end - and i posted it immediatly once it was finished to make up for the long wait.**

* * *

~ The Not So Distant Future~

"Daddy, Daddy, look what we can do" Pan said.

"That's amazing" Gohan said ecstatically as he saw his two 5 year old children powering up to their super sayain form.

They powered down and flew over to their dad who plucked them out of the air and flew them to the kitchen.

"Hey Elise. Did you know that these two are already super sayain's".

"Mummy we can make our hair yellow" Peter said.

"Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you. You want to show grandpa Goku and grandpa Vegeta" Elise said, (they thought it easier to let the children know Vegeta as their grandpa to allow the age difference to make a little more sense to them, they would try to explain it to them when they were older).

"Yes. Yes. Yes" The twins chorused.

Elise, Gohan, Pan and Peter walked outside their house.

"Race you" Peter said to Pan and then he took off.

Pan raced off following her brother trying to catch up.

"You up for a race?" Elise said.

"You're on" Gohan said before powering up and flying off.

"Hey that's cheating" Elise said taking chase.

In the end Elise tackled him to the floor outside Chi Chi and Goku's house, effectively making it a draw.

Pan won the race between Peter and herself, she used nimbus, to get there quicker.

"Grandpa!!" Pan yelled as she saw him waiting for her outside.

"Hey Pan, what have you been up to?"

"Me and Peter have something to show you and grandpa Vegeta"

"Grandpa!!" A voice yelled from the sky.

Before he knew it he was flat on his back with both Pan and Peter on top of him.

"You two are pretty strong"

Seconds later Gohan and Elise arrived, well crashed to the ground.

Gohan looked up to see everyone looking at him.

"Hi" Gohan said with a big grin on his face.

"Gohan" came a voice from the crowd, not just any voice, his mothers.

"Mum" Gohan said giving his mother a hug that he knew she wanted.

"Grandma" Both Peter and Pan said simultaneously before hugging her legs, being gentle like Gohan had told them.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" Goku said.

Gohan and Elise joined the little crowd.

They focused their energy just like they had practised and soon little sparks surrounded them until their hair turned blonde and their eyes green.

"Wow you two that's amazing. It took us ages to master that level" Goku said

"What did you thing grandpa?" Peter said to Vegeta.

"I'm very proud of you. .Me." Vegeta said as smoothly as he could.

Peter and Pan looked at each other and both seemed to think that this was most unlike him but decided to make the most of it and flew at him at high speed.

He caught them as soon as they were in arms length.

"Nice try" Vegeta said giving them a big hug. He had told them as soon as they manage to knock him to the floor, that he will teach them some of his fighting techniques.

* * *

In the short few years of having some more Saiyan blood about, he was starting to loosen up.

He did really love Pan and Peter, as well as his sister, and Gohan and him were on good speaking terms and there was no more of this half-breed nonsence.

It turns out later that evening they did manage to knock Vegeta over; they threw a bench at him.

So from then on they also recieved training from Vegeta as well as all the other Saiyans in their family.

They loved fighting just as much as any of them, and they were great at it, unfortunatly as they were twins they weren't as strong on their own, but together they were a virtually unstoppable force for the light.

* * *

**The End - well of this adventure**

**A/N - I liked Pan from DBGT so she will turn out the same as this Pan but with the power she should have had (and then some). As for her twin i thought Peter would be a good name...hehe (and their power was virtually identical.**

**I decided to skip out Trunks, he has had enough of the lime light with all that time travelling.**


End file.
